The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus, which has been specifically designed for cutting glass sheets, either of the single or of the double type.
As is known, there are presently commercially available apparatus for cutting glass sheets, which generally cut single glass sheets along two substantially perpendicular directions.
These known apparatus generally comprise a supporting frame thereon a cross-member may be displaced which supports a glass sheet cutting head driven in a substantially perpendicular direction to the displacement direction of the cross-member.
The known apparatus, actually, have been found to be generally satisfactory for cutting single glass sheets.
However, as double glass sheets mus be cut, the known apparatus are not able of providing automatic cutting operations and have great drawbacks the main of which is a rather high time loss. Moreover the mentioned glass sheet cutting apparatus are very complex construction-wise and require very expensive maintenance operations.